Decision feedback equalizers are known and are in use. Typically, such equalizers are designed for terrestrial environments where long static or quasi-static multipath delays are predominant. These equalizers are not suitable for portable and mobile use such as for notebooks and netbooks. In contrast to roof top antennas that experience primarily static multipaths, portable environments frequently experience time-varying multipaths in addition to the static multipaths. Current demodulators employ equalizers having relatively large number of taps to equalize long delay pre and post cursor echoes. However, such equalizers are not suitable to equalize both long static and short dynamic echoes.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.